Zeldris
|-|Base= |-|2nd Demon Mark= Summary Zeldris also known as Zeldris the Piety is Meliodas' younger brother and one of the Ten Commandments that answer directly to the Demon King. He was granted the Commandment of Piety, and is responsible for the ransacking of Camelot and the enslavement of its citizens as well as the denizens of Liones. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, at least Low 6-B with God, higher with Ominous Nebula | High 6-C, likely 6-B with God, 6-B with Ominous Nebula Name: Zeldris Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 (252 biologically) Classification: Demon, Commandment of Piety, Demon King's Representative, Executioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Flight, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Those who flee from Zeldris become his servants), Curse Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Power Absorption (Can absorb others' commandments, which are demonic curses), Sealing, Power Nullification (Can seal the magic of others), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases at night), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Stronger than Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas), at least Small Country level with God (Matched Ludoshel in combat), higher with Ominous Nebula (Stomped Ludoshel and Near-Noon Escanor) | Large Island level (Zeldris's 2nd Demon Mark multiplies the users power), likely Country level+ with God (Kept up with and bruised a casual Afternoon Mael), Country level+ with Ominous Nebula (Briefly held back The One Escanor and destroyed Demon King’s Hermit of Moments which could overpower him using God in his 2nd Demon Mark state) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Outsped Unsealed Demon Meliodas), higher with God (Kept up with Ludoshel), far higher with Ominous Nebula (Faster than Ludoshel's Flash) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a casual Afternoon Mael), higher with God, far higher with Ominous Nebula Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Island Class+, at least Small Country Class with God, higher with Ominous Nebula | Large Island Class, likely Country Class+ with God, Country Class+ with Ominous Nebula Durability: At least Island level+ (More durable than Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas), at least Small Country level with God (Took attacks from Ludoshel), higher with Ominous Nebula (Ludoshel and Near-Noon Escanor couldn't break through his defense) | Large Island level, likely Country level+ with God (Survived attacks from a casual Afternoon Mael), Country level+ with Ominous Nebula (Briefly held back The One Escanor) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Shortsword Intelligence: Zeldris has shown himself to be a highly skilled, analytical, and calm fighter. He has also shown knowledge of various human fighting techniques and styles. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Zeldris is the highest level of demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Note that Zeldris always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Zeldris can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telepathy: Zeldris was able to project his thoughts all over Britannia when attempting to contact the other Ten Commandments. Commandment Piety: Anyone who turns their back on Zeldris to flee will be treated as though they committed an act of "treachery" against him, forcing them into obedience to the Demon King and by extension Zeldris himself, as he is the Demon King's Representative. Zeldris can undo the effects of his commandment at will. Piety was able to place most of the population of Camelot as well as a sizable amount of Liones' citizens under Zeldris' control at once. File:ZeldrisPiety1.png|When someone turns their back and flees from him File:ZeldrisPiety2.png|they become his loyal servant Abilities Admonition: Zeldris can extract the commandments of others, summon them at will, and absorb them into himself if need be. File:ZeldrisAdmonition1.png|Begins extracting Estarossa's commandment File:ZeldrisAdmonition2.png|but he needs either consent or for Estarossa to be unable to fight File:ZeldrisAdmonition3.png|Summons the commandments he's collected Curse Infliction: Zeldris can induce curses on the victims of his Hellblaze attacks. Merlin fell into a coma and her mind was engulfed in what Elizabeth described as a "sea" of blackness. Zeldris maintains a link to his curse victims, able to appear in their mind to stop those who would heal them of the curse. File:ZeldrisCurse1.png|Merlin in a coma File:ZeldrisCurse2.png|Sea of darkness within Merlin File:ZeldrisCurse3.png|Zeldris appears in Merlin's mind to stop Elizabeth from intervening Dies Irae: Translates to "Day of Wrath." Zeldris raises his sword into the air, creating a portal over his target that brings down a massive, dark-colored lightning bolt. File:DiesIrae1.png|Opens a portal over his target File:DiesIrae2.png|and sends down a huge, dark lightning bolt File:DiesIrae3.png|From a very long range God: Zeldris' magic power, given to him by the Demon King. He can use it to seal others' magic, which he did to Drole. It has been implied that using it makes him much more powerful than he is normally. This Power allows him to be resistant to all types of magic, and remain virtually untouched by them. File:ZeldrisGod2.png|Sealed Drole's magic File:ZeldrisGod1.png|using his Demon King-granted power Hellblaze: Zeldris can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of immortals like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Zeldris' body or weapon to enhance his strikes. He can generate large area-of-effect explosions, which he used to destroy Stigma's Light of Grace tower. He can also shoot blasts of fire from his hands, which he used to attack Merlin through her viewing gem. The black fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. File:ZeldrisHellblaze2.png|Fires a blast from his hand File:ZeldrisHellblaze5.png|Releases an area-of-effect explosion Ominous Nebula: is a technique of extreme concentration were Zeldris rotates his darkness at immense speeds, creating a vortex that surrounds and attracts all living beings around him. This power makes the air flow and creates a vacuum and everything that comes in contact with it is sliced at a god-like speed by pure reflexes, making this technique a Full React. Even Ludociel, the leader of the Four Archangels, states that the speed of this technique surpasses his Grace, Flash. Zeldris_using_Ominous_Nebula.png|The vacuum draws people in... 0008-0009.png|then sends them away flying PhotoEditor-20190109000105.jpg|The Barrier of Darkness surrounding Zeldris Indura Transformation: As a demon with a power level over 50000, Zeldris has access to the Indura Transformation. Upon sacrificing six of his seven hearts, Zeldris can transform, considerably increasing his stats, but losing his original form and ability to reason. He has never used this ability, however, as it is a final resort. Sealing: Zeldris sealed away the Vampire Clan instead of killing them because of his relationship with Gelda. Key: Base | 2nd Demon Mark Gallery Zeldris The Pimp.png Zeldris with God.png Zeldris with God Ominous Nebula and 2nd Demon Mark.png Zeldris Badass.png Zeldris Nanatsu no Taizai Anime.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Zeref Dragneel's Profile (Base Zeref and 2nd Key Zeldris were used) Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6